dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Item ID codes (Origins)
This page lists ID codes for items in Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening and their respective DLC. They can be used to add these items, including some that are unobtainable via normal in-game means, to your inventory. To add item: # Download and install AddItem with Console Improved mod. # Open the console and type: : runscript additem count For example, to add Nugbane to the inventory run: : runscript additem gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_dus 1 To add 20 Potent Health Poultices: : runscript additem gen_im_qck_health_401 20 To specify the material (and tier) of the item, use command. Generally, items that always have the same material and tier in the game (e.g. unique equipment, potions, reagents) should be added with , not with , since you would need to specify the correct material and tier for the item when using the latter. If you don't have a toolset or a similar program, it will be hard to find. Plot items The Arl of Redcliffe * arl100it_signet_ring - Signet Ring * arl110it_holy_symbol - Holy Symbol * arl120it_stash - Bundle of Equipment * arl120it_stash_key - Owen's Key * arl130it_lockbox_key - Dwyn's Lockbox Key * arl140it_chest_key - Bevin's Key * arl150it_spy_letter - Berwick's Letter * arl220it_vault_key - Redcliffe Vault Key Dwarf Noble Origin * bdn100im_scholar_book - A History of Aeducan: Paragon, King, Peacemaker * bdn120im_credit_note - Note of Credit * bdn200im_ballista_bolt - Ballista Bolt * bdn200im_shield - Aeducan Shield * bdn200im_trian_ring - Aeducan Signet Ring * bdn300im_prison_clothes - Tattered Prison Clothes Dwarf Commoner Origin * bdc110im_drug - Drug * bdc110im_proving_pass - Proving Pass * bdc120im_cell_key - Cell Key (Origins) * bdc120im_lock_pick - Splintered Key * bdc130im_lyrium_ore - Lyrium Nugget * bdc140im_dagger - Dagger * bdc140im_dwarfmace - Dwarven Mace * bdc140im_everd_armor - Everd's Armor * bdc140im_everd_axe - Everd's Axe * bdc140im_everd_boots - Everd's Boots * bdc140im_everd_gloves - Everd's Gloves * bdc140im_everd_helm - Everd's Helm * bdc140im_everd_mace - Everd's Mace * bdc140im_everd_shield - Everd's Shield * bdc140im_everd_sword - Everd's Sword * bdc140im_fight_schedule - Fight Schedule * bdc140im_longsword - Dwarven Longsword * bdc210im_wine_mother - Mosswine City Elf Origin * bec100im_duncan_crossbow - Crossbow * bec100im_duncan_longsword - Borrowed Longsword * bec100im_soris_wedding - Soris' Wedding Attire * bec110im_wedding_f - Wedding Clothes (female version) * bec110im_wedding_m - Wedding Clothes (male version) * bec210im_brandy - Brandy * bec210im_cleanser - Cleanser * bec210im_drinks - Brandy (Cheap) * bec210im_rat_poison - Rat Poison Dalish Elf Origin * bed100im_elven_artifacts - Elven Artifact * bed200im_key_heirloom - Key Magi Origin * bhm000im_signed_form - Signed Rod of Fire Request Form * bhm000im_unsigned_form - Rod of Fire Request Form * bhm200im_rodoffire - Rod of Fire * bhm200ip_laboratory_key - Laboratory Storage Key * bhm600im_fade_healing_salve - Shimmering Orb of Light * bhm600im_valor_sword - Valor's Staff Human Noble Origin * bhn200im_treasury_key - Treasury Key Broken Circle * cir000im_litany - Litany of Adralla * cir200im_abom_note1 - Scrap of Paper * cir200im_abom_note2 - Scrap of Paper * cir200im_abom_note3 - Scrap of Paper * cir200im_abom_note4 - Scrap of Paper * cir200im_abom_note5 - Scrap of Paper * cir200im_abom_note6 - Scrap of Paper * cir200im_censurenote - Notice of Censure * cir200im_fore_book - Arl Foreshadow's Journal * cir210im_lt_paintedbox - Small Painted Box * cir210im_rev_note - Scrap of Paper Denerim The Trial of Crows * den100im_paedan_order - Paedan's Orders * den200im_assassin_letter - Anonymous Letter * den200im_contract_gainley - Contract for Ambassador Gainley * den200im_contract_kadanfe - Contract for Kadan-Fe Mercenaries * den200im_contract_paedan - Contract for Paedan * den200im_contract_ransom - Contract for Captain Chase * den200im_ignacio_dagger - Ignacio's Dagger Crime Wave * den200im_pick1_gem_purse - Pouch of Gems * den200im_pick2_sword_orn - Ser Nancine's Ornamental Sword * den200im_pick3_silver_key - Silversmith's Key * den200im_pick4_loghain_crwn - Teyrn Loghain's Crown * den260im_silver_bar - Silver Bar * den970im_fran_captain_key - Captain's Key * den970im_tears_andraste - Tears of Andraste Unrest in the Alienage * den300im_apartment_key - Key * den300im_beggar_amulet - Worn Amulet * den300im_hospice_key - Hospice Key * den300im_otto_journal - Ser Friden's Journal * den340im_note - Note * den350im_fazzil_sextant - Free Sailor Sextant * den360im_slaver_documents - Slaver Documents Captured! * den400im_disguise - Guard Uniform * den400im_disguise_boots - Guard Boots * den400im_disguise_gloves - Guard Gloves * den400im_disguise_helm - Guard Helmet * den400im_key_cage - Key to Cell Doors * den400im_key_hall_front - Key to Front Hall Door * den400im_key_hall_rear - Key to Rear Hall Door * den400im_key_reception - Key to Reception Door * den400im_password_list - List of Passwords * den400im_regulation_sword - Regulation Sword Rescue the Queen * den511im_howe_key - Arl Howe's Key * den511im_irminric_ring - Irminric's Signet Ring * den511im_low_prison_key - Key to Lower Prison * den511im_riordan_papers - Grey Warden Documents * den511im_vaughan_key - Vaughan's Key The Landsmeet * den600im_loghain_ring_1 - ring (worn by Loghain during Landsmeet duel) * den600im_loghain_ring_2 - ring (worn by Loghain during Landsmeet duel) The Last Request * den961im_boss_bedroom_key - Bedroom Key * den961im_entry_door_key - Entry Door Key Chanter's Board * gen_it_corpse_gall - Corpse Gall Blackstone Irregulars * lite_fite_condolences - Letter of Condolence * lite_fite_conscription - Letter of Conscription * lite_fite_grease - Letter of Appreciation * lite_fite_orders - Sealed Orders * lite_fite_supplies - Guild Supplies * lite_fite_tylora - Letter from Tylora Korcari Wilds * lite_kor_ash_pouch - Pouch of Ashes * lite_kor_lastwill_amulet - Beloved Amulet * lite_kor_lastwill_lockbox - Sealed Lockbox * lite_kor_lastwill_will - Rigby's Last Will and Testament * lite_kor_localmyths - Excerpt from Local Myths and Legends * litim_kor_miss_letter - A Letter * litim_kor_miss_letter2 - A Letter * litim_kor_signs_note - Rigby's Field Journal The Mages' Collective * lite_mage_banastor - Scroll of Banastor * lite_mage_feldsparring - Feldspar Ring * lite_mage_goatsblood - Vial of Goat's Blood * lite_mage_powerglyph - Glyph of Krebulash * lite_mage_renoldbook - Renold's Journal * lite_mage_termination - Notice of Termination * lite_mage_testimony - Bundled Testimony Favors for Certain Interested Parties * lite_rogue_bodybag - Body Bag * lite_rogue_decisions_docs - Incriminating Documents * lite_rogue_directions - Hideout Directions * lite_rogue_letter - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_1 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_10 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_11 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_12 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_2 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_3 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_4 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_5 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_6 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_7 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_8 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_letter_9 - Love Letter * lite_rogue_terms_note - Folded Missive Unbound * liteim_unbound_journal - Adventurer's Journal * liteim_unbound_letter - Sealed Letter Lothering * lot100im_knights_locket - Knight's Locket * lot100im_knights_note - Knight's Note * lot100im_magenote - Sealed Note * lot100im_miriams_note - Miriam's Note * lot100im_sarhas_keepsake - Sarha's Keepsake * lot100im_stens_cage_key - Sten's Cage Key * lot105im_knights_favor_note - Knight's Journal * lot110im_cabinet_key - Chantry Cabinet Key Nature of the Beast * ntb100im_cammen_book - The Tale of Iloren * ntb100im_halla_antlers - Halla Antlers * ntb100im_ironbark_bracer - Ironbark Bracer * ntb100im_lanaya_songbook - Song Book * ntb200im_deygan_figurine - Figurine * ntb200im_ironbark - Ironbark * ntb210im_grand_oak_heart - Grand Oak Acorn * ntb210im_hermit_book - Book * ntb210im_hermit_pelt - Magical Werewolf Pelt * ntb220im_danyla_scarf - Scarf * ntb330im_earthen_jug_empty - Empty Earthen Jug * ntb330im_earthen_jug_full - Full Earthen Jug * ntb330im_puzzle_tablet - Tablet * ntb330im_rev_note - Scrap of Paper * ntb340im_rev_note - Scrap of Paper * ntb340im_witherfang_heart - Heart of the Forest Orzammar * lit_im_carta_jam_key - Jammer's Stash Key * lit_im_carta_open_irn - Iron Letter Opener * lit_im_carta_open_red - Red Steel Letter Opener * lit_im_carta_open_ste - Steel Letter Opener * lit_im_carta_ring_emd - Emerald Costume Ring * lit_im_carta_ring_gld - Gold Costume Ring * lit_im_carta_ring_sil - Silver Costume Ring * lit_im_carta_trkt_flo - Fluorspar Trinket * lit_im_carta_trkt_gar - Garnet Trinket * lit_im_carta_trkt_mal - Malachite Trinket * orz_lite_bodypart1 - Head in a Bag * orz_lite_bodypart2 - Torso in a Bag * orz_lite_bodypart3 - Bag of Limbs * orz200im_guard_boots - Orzammar Guard Boots * orz200im_guard_chest - Orzammar Guard Chestplate * orz200im_guard_gloves - Orzammar Guard Gloves * orz200im_guard_helm - Orzammar Guard Helmet * orz200im_guard_shield - Orzammar Guard Shield * orz200im_nug - Box of Nugs * orz230im_jail_key - Jail Key * orz230im_jarvia_key - Carta Key * orz230im_trian_evidence - Incriminating Evidence * orz260im_baizyl_letters - Baizyl's Love Letters * orz260im_myajas_key - Myaja's Key * orz300im_dace_map - Aeducan Thaig Map * orz300im_dace_ring - Dace Signet Ring * orz310im_proving_receipt - Proving Receipt * orz310im_stolen_tome - A Volume of Shaper History * orz320im_rev_note - Scrap of Paper * orz340im_letter_dace - Promissory Note for Lady Dace * orz340im_letter_helmi - Promissory Note for Lord Helmi * orz340im_planted_papers - Forged Documents * orz400im_rogek_lyrium - Smuggled Lyrium * orz410im_carta_key - Finger Bone Token * orz510im_rev_note - Scrap of Paper * orz510im_topsider_blade - Topsider's Blade * orz510im_topsider_hilt - Topsider's Hilt * orz510im_topsider_pommel - Topsider's Pommel * orz530im_ortan_records - Ortan Records * orz540im_kings_crown - Paragon-Forged Crown * orz540im_registry_tracing - Golem Registry Tracing * orz550im_legion_insignia - Dead Caste Insignia * orz550im_legion_key - Legionnaire Key Ostagar * pre100im_food - Food * pre100im_gravity_arrows - Gravity Arrows * pre100im_gravity_bows - Gravity Bows * pre100im_key_wizards_chest - Key to Mages' Chest * pre100im_kings_armor - Chevalier's Armor * pre100im_kings_boots - Chevalier's Boots * pre100im_kings_gloves - Chevalier's Gloves * pre100im_muzzle - Dog Muzzle * pre100im_water - Water * pre200im_darkspawn_blood - Vial of Darkspawn Blood * pre200im_documents - Ancient Scrolls * pre200im_flower - Wilds Flower * pre200im_key_flemeth - Flemeth's Key * pre200im_treaties - Ancient Treaties Random encounters * ran401_im_lt_jenletter * ran900im_note - Tattered Note * ran920im_metal * rnd600ar_soldiers_diary - Soldier's Diary * den922im_rev_note - Scrap of Paper The Urn of Sacred Ashes * lot185im_justine_scroll - Ancient Encrypted Scrolls * urn000im_cultist_robes - Cultists Robe * urn110ip_medallion - Cultist Medallion * urn200im_dragons_blood - Vial of Dragons Blood * urn200im_pearl - Black Pearl * urn200im_southeast_key - South-East Chamber Key * urn200im_taper - Taper * urn200im_wraith_key - Main Hall Key * urn210im_dragon_horn - Kolgrim's Horn * urn230im_armor_reward - Heavy Chainmail * urn230im_sacred_ashes - Pinch of Sacred Ash * urn230im_weapon_reward - Magic Greatsword * urn270im_research - Genitivi's Research Accessories Amulets * gen_im_acc_amu_am6 - Lifedrinker * gen_im_acc_amu_am7 - Faulty Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am8 - Gateway Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am9 - Smith's Heart * gen_im_acc_amu_am10 - Shaper's Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am11 - Aneirin's Token * gen_im_acc_amu_am12 - Spirit Charm * gen_im_acc_amu_am13 - Sailor's Charm * gen_im_acc_amu_am14 - Spirit Ward * gen_im_acc_amu_am15 - Mud Idol * gen_im_acc_amu_am16 - Magister's Shield * gen_im_acc_amu_am17 - Apprentice's Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_am18 - Amulet of Accord * gen_im_acc_amu_am19 - Silver Cord * gen_im_acc_amu_ath - Athras's Pendant * gen_im_acc_amu_cir1 - Charm of Flame * gen_im_acc_amu_cir2 - Charm of Still Waters * gen_im_acc_amu_cld10 - Hearthstone Pendant * gen_im_acc_amu_cld20 - Shiver * gen_im_acc_amu_dal - Dalish Pendant * gen_im_acc_amu_ele10 - Caridin's Cage * gen_im_acc_amu_hal - Halla Horn * gen_im_acc_amu_lel - Seeker's Circle * gen_im_acc_amu_men10 - Temperament * gen_im_acc_amu_men20 - North Ward * gen_im_acc_amu_mor - Wildstone Clasp * gen_im_acc_amu_nck - Heirloom Necklace * gen_im_acc_amu_phs20 - Deadhead Charge * gen_im_acc_amu_spl - The Spellward * gen_im_acc_amu_urn - Reflection * gen_im_acc_amu_var - Varathorn's Amulet * gen_im_acc_amu_war - Warden's Oath * gen_im_acc_amu_wil - Par Vollen Willstone * gen_im_acc_amu_wit - Heart of Witherfang Belts * gen_im_acc_blt_and - Andruil's Blessing * gen_im_acc_blt_c1a - Ephemeralist's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_c1b - Destructionist's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_c1c - Creationist's Cord * gen_im_acc_blt_cir1 - Earthen Cinch * gen_im_acc_blt_cir2 - Buckle of the Winds * gen_im_acc_blt_d1a - Dwarven Merchant's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_d1b - Dwarven Smith's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_d1c - Dwarven Warrior's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_e1a - Elfrope * gen_im_acc_blt_e1b - Dalish Leather Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_e1c - Dalish Hunter's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f1a - Hardy's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f1b - Fencer's Cinch * gen_im_acc_blt_f1c - Longbowman's Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f2a - Sword Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_f2b - Swordsman's Girdle * gen_im_acc_blt_f2c - Ornate Leather Belt * gen_im_acc_blt_log - Borders Yet to Be * gen_im_acc_blt_ogh - One for the Ditch (Origins) * gen_im_acc_blt_t1a - Belt of the Magister Lords * gen_im_acc_blt_t1b - Magister's Cinch * gen_im_acc_blt_t1c - Archivist's Sash * gen_im_acc_blt_wyn - Silver Aron * gen_im_acc_blt_zev - Mixed Metal Rounds Rings * gen_im_acc_rng_age - Ring of Ages * gen_im_acc_rng_ali - Runic Worry Token * gen_im_acc_rng_bld - Blood Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_cir1 - Focus Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_cir2 - Iced Band * gen_im_acc_rng_cld10 - Frostshear * gen_im_acc_rng_cld5 - Hailstone * gen_im_acc_rng_ele10 - Dalish Battery * gen_im_acc_rng_ele5 - Twitch * gen_im_acc_rng_exp - Memory Band * gen_im_acc_rng_fir10 - Ember * gen_im_acc_rng_gld - Gold Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_kep - Keeper's Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_key - Key to the City * gen_im_acc_rng_lif - Lifegiver * gen_im_acc_rng_mag - Lloyd's Magic Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_mph - Seal of Rat Red * gen_im_acc_rng_nat10 - Ring of Selection * gen_im_acc_rng_nat5 - Thorn * gen_im_acc_rng_r02 - Silver Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r03 - Emerald Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r04 - Ring of Resistance * gen_im_acc_rng_r05 - Surveyor * gen_im_acc_rng_r06 - Ring of Study * gen_im_acc_rng_r07 - Ring of Faith * gen_im_acc_rng_r09 - Morrigan's Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r11 - Dusk Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r12 - Dawn Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r14 - Iron Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_r15 - Ring of the Warrior * gen_im_acc_rng_r16 - Silverleaf * gen_im_acc_rng_r18 - Golden Ring * gen_im_acc_rng_spr10 - Dreamsever * gen_im_acc_rng_spr5 - Spiral Band * gen_im_acc_rng_wed - Wedding Ring Armor Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_cer - Ceremonial Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_dil - Boots of Diligence * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_drb - Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_drw - Wade's Heavy Dragonscale Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_dwv - Dwarven Heavy Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_ada - Adaia's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_ant - Antivan Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dal - Dalish Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dex - Silverhammer's Tackmasters * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dey - Deygan's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_df1 - Enchanter's Footing * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_df2 - Magus War Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dod - Imperial Weavers * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_drb - Wade's Superior Drakeskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_drw - Wade's Drakeskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_dus - Duster Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_ltr - Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_mag - Fade Striders * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_msl - Silverhammer's Evaders * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_new - Bard's Dancing Shoes * gen_im_arm_bot_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_chv - Chevalier's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_cpl - Commander's Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_drw - Wade's Dragonbone Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_dwv - Dwarven Massive Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_eff - Effort's Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_jug - Juggernaut Plate Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_leg - Boots of the Legion * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_log - Armor of the River Dane Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_mas_tmp - Templar Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_chn - Chainmail Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_drw - Wade's Dragonskin Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_dwi - Dwarven Noble Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_dwv - Dwarven Armored Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_elv - Ancient Elven Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_scl - Scale Boots * gen_im_arm_bot_med_spl - Splintmail Boots Chestpieces * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_cer - Ceremonial Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_dil - Armor of Diligence * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_drb - Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_drw - Wade's Heavy Dragonscale Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_dwg - Dwarven Guard Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_dwv - Dwarven Heavy Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_evn - Evon the Great's Mail * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail * gen_im_arm_cht_hvy_sdg - Superior Dwarven Guard Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_dal - Dalish Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_drb - Wade's Superior Drakeskin Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_drw - Wade's Drakeskin Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_dus - Duster Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_fel - The Felon's Coat * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_ltr - Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_new - Shadow of the Empire * gen_im_arm_cht_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_chv - Chevalier's Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_cpl - Commander's Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_drw - Wade's Dragonbone Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_dwv - Dwarven Massive Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_eff - Effort * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_jug - Juggernaut Plate Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_leg - Armor of the Legion * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_log - Armor of the River Dane * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tem - Armor of the Divine Will * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tmp - Templar Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tmp_a - Templar Armor (Origins) * gen_im_arm_cht_mas_tmp_b - Knight Commander's Plate * gen_im_arm_cht_med_chn - Chainmail * gen_im_arm_cht_med_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonskin Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_drw - Wade's Dragonskin Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_dwi - Dwarven Noble Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_dwv - Dwarven Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_elv - Ancient Elven Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_scl - Scale Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_sdw - Shielded Dwarven Armor * gen_im_arm_cht_med_spl - Splintmail * gen_im_arm_cht_med_var - Varathorn's Armor Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_all - Elementalist's Grasp * gen_im_arm_glv_bsb1 - Angled Strikers * gen_im_arm_glv_bsb2 - Backhands * gen_im_arm_glv_bsb3 - Red Jenny Seekers * gen_im_arm_glv_crt1 - Coarse Cut Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_crt5 - Pushback Strikers * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_cer - Ceremonial Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_dil - Gloves of Diligence * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_drb - Wade's Superior Heavy Dragonscale Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_drw - Wade's Heavy Dragonscale Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_dwv - Dwarven Heavy Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ap1 - Imperial Reinforced Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ap3 - Qunari Siege Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ap5 - Gloves of Guile * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_cld1 - Polar Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_cld2 - Ashen Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_dal - Dalish Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_drb - Wade's Superior Drakeskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_drw - Wade's Drakeskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_dus - Duster Leather Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ele1 - Charged Mitts * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ele2 - Storm Talons * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_fir1 - Pocketed Searing Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_fir2 - Cinderfel Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_ltr - Leather Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_nat1 - Lend of the Lion * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_nat2 - Silk Weave Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_new - Katriel's Grasp * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_spr1 - Spirit Hands * gen_im_arm_glv_lgt_spr2 - Black Hand Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_chv - Chevalier's Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_cpl - Commander's Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonbone Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_drw - Wade's Dragonbone Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_dwv - Dwarven Massive Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_eff - Effort's Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_jug - Juggernaut Plate Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_leg - Gloves of the Legion * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_log - Armor of the River Dane Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_mas_tem - Templar Gauntlets * gen_im_arm_glv_med_chn - Chainmail Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_drb - Wade's Superior Dragonskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_drw - Wade's Dragonskin Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_dwi - Dwarven Noble Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_dwv - Dwarven Armored Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_elv - Ancient Elven Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_scl - Scale Gloves * gen_im_arm_glv_med_spl - Splintmail Gloves Helmets * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_com - Commander's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_dsl - Corruption * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_dwv - Heavy Dwarven Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_exc - Executioner's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_grf - Griffon's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_gry - Grey Warden Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_leg - Helm of the Legion * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_prv - Proving Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_quc - Qunari Commander Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_red - Helm of the Red * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_sol - Soldier's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_hvy_tha - Thane Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_aim - Armsman's Tensioner * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_crn - Paragon Crown * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_crt - The Long Sight * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_cun - Quicksilver Arming Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_dex - Free Scout Arming Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_ltr - Leather Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_men1 - Qunari Thickened Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_men2 - Conspirator's Foil * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_own - Owen's Remasterwork * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_sta - Longrunner's Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_lgt_std - Studded Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_app - Apprentice Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_con - Collective Arming Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_enc - Enchanter Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_fen - First Enchanter's Cowl (Origins) * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_joa - Cameo Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_lib - The Libertarian's Cowl * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_men - Enchanter's Arming Cap * gen_im_arm_hel_mag_mn2 - Reinforced Magus Cowl (Origins) * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_com - Knight-Commander's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_dty - Duty (helmet) * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_inf - Heavy Infantry Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_jug - Juggernaut Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_phy - Rock-Knocker * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_sol - Soldier's Heavy Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_sta - Standard Bearer's Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_mas_tmp - Templar Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_med_bar - Barbarian Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_med_dwv - Dwarven Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_med_elv - Ancient Elven Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_med_hel - Helmet * gen_im_arm_hel_med_new - Camenae's Barbute * gen_im_arm_hel_med_qui - Qunari Infantry Helm * gen_im_arm_hel_men - Dead Metal Bucket Shields Bucklers * gen_im_arm_shd_smal_gry - Warden Recruit Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_aed - Aeducan Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_car - Caridin's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_cln - Clan Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_crt - Carta Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_crw - Crow Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_dal - Dalish Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_drk - Small Darkspawn Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_gor - Gorim's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_har - Harrowmont Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_how - Howe Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_knf - Bloodstained Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_met - Small Metal Round Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_mth - Mythal's Blessing * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_ruk - Ruck's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_sml_wdn - Small Shield Targes * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_aed - Aeducan Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_aef - Aeducan Family Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_bra - Branka's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_chm - Champion's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_drk - Large Darkspawn Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_dwv - Dwarven Large Round Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_leg - Shield of the Legion * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_rev - Dead Coat of Arms * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_tev - Tevinter Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_lrg_wdn - Large Wooden Round Shield Kite shields * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_com - Knight-Commander's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_cus - Cousland Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_eam - Eamon's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_hig - Shield of Highever * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_lgd - Loghain's Guardsmen * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_log - Loghain's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_met - Metal Kite Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_new - Havard's Aegis * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_rde - Redcliffe Elite Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_red - Redcliffe Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_swf - Swiftrunner's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_tmp - Templar Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_kit_wdn - Wooden Kite Shield Heavy shields * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_att - Earthheart's Portable Bulwark * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_den - Denerim Guard Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_how - Howe's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_kng - King's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_lcs - Greagoir's Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_met - Heavy Metal Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_rev - Fade Wall * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_wdn - Heavy Wooden Shield * gen_im_arm_shd_twr_wrd - Duncan's Shield Mage Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_app - Apprentice Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_arc - Archon Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_cha - Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_chs - Chasind Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_cht - Chanter Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_fen - First Enchanter Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_gft - Robes of the Gifted * gen_im_cth_mag_lrd - Robes of the Magister Lords * gen_im_cth_mag_mag - Mage Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_mor - Morrigan's Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_mor2 - Robes of Possession * gen_im_cth_mag_rpr - Reaper's Vestments * gen_im_cth_mag_smg - Senior Enchanter's Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_tra - Tranquil Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_tv1 - Tevinter Robe * gen_im_cth_mag_tv2 - Lesser Tevinter Robe * gen_im_cth_mag_tve - Tevinter Enchanter's Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_tvm - Tevinter Mage Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_wit - Robe of the Witch Crafting Recipes Herbalism * gen_im_cft_hrb_101 - Mabari Crunch Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_102 - Lesser Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_104 - Rock Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_105 - Incense of Awareness Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_201 - Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_202 - Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_206 - Lesser Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_207 - Lesser Ice Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_208 - Lesser Warmth Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_209 - Lesser Elixir of Grounding Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_210 - Lesser Nature Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_211 - Lesser Injury Kit Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_212 - Swift Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_301 - Greater Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_305 - Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_310 - Lesser Spirit Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_311 - Injury Kit Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_403 - Greater Lyrium Potion Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_404 - Greater Ice Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_405 - Greater Warmth Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_406 - Greater Elixir of Grounding Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_407 - Greater Nature Salve Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_408 - Greater Spirit Balm Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_409 - Greater Injury Kit Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_410 - Potent Health Poultice Recipe * gen_im_cft_hrb_411 - Potent Lyrium Potion Recipe Poison-Making * gen_im_cft_psn_101 - Venom Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_102 - Deathroot Extract Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_103 - Acid Flask Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_104 - Acidic Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_201 - Concentrated Venom Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_202 - Crow Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_203 - Concentrated Deathroot Extract Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_204 - Soldier's Bane Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_205 - Magebane Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_206 - Fire Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_207 - Freeze Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_208 - Shock Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_209 - Flaming Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_210 - Freezing Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_211 - Shock Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_301 - Adder's Kiss Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_302 - Demonic Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_303 - Concentrated Crow Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_304 - Fleshrot Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_305 - Concentrated Soldier's Bane Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_306 - Concentrated Magebane Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_307 - Soulrot Bomb Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_308 - Soulrot Coating Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_401 - Concentrated Demonic Poison Recipe * gen_im_cft_psn_402 - Quiet Death Recipe Trap-Making plans * gen_im_cft_trp_101 - Small Grease Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_102 - Small Caltrop Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_103 - Small Claw Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_104 - Spring Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_105 - Acidic Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_201 - Large Grease Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_202 - Large Caltrop Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_203 - Mild Choking Powder Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_204 - Mild Lure Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_205 - Small Shrapnel Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_206 - Large Claw Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_207 - Mild Sleeping Gas Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_208 - Fire Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_209 - Freeze Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_210 - Shock Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_301 - Acidic Grease Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_302 - Poisoned Caltrop Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_303 - Choking Powder Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_304 - Interesting Lure Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_305 - Large Shrapnel Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_306 - Sleeping Gas Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_307 - Soulrot Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_401 - Choking Powder Cloud Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_402 - Overpowering Lure Trap Plans * gen_im_cft_trp_403 - Sleeping Gas Cloud Trap Plans Unique * gen_im_cft_uni_dwv - Dwarven Regicide Antidote Recipe Resources * gen_im_cft_reg_charm - Glamour Charm * gen_im_cft_reg_concentrator - Concentrator Agent * gen_im_cft_reg_corrupter - Corrupter Agent * gen_im_cft_reg_deathroot - Deathroot * gen_im_cft_reg_demonicichor - Demonic Ichor * gen_im_cft_reg_distillation - Distillation Agent * gen_im_cft_reg_elfroot - Elfroot * gen_im_cft_reg_firecrystal - Fire Crystal * gen_im_cft_reg_flask - Flask * gen_im_cft_reg_frostrock - Frostrock * gen_im_cft_reg_lifestone - Lifestone * gen_im_cft_reg_lightning - Frozen Lightning * gen_im_cft_reg_lyriumdust - Lyrium Dust * gen_im_cft_reg_metalshard - Metal Shard * gen_im_cft_reg_mushroom - Deep Mushroom * gen_im_cft_reg_spiritshard - Spirit Shard * gen_im_cft_reg_traptrigger - Trap Trigger * gen_im_cft_reg_venom - Toxin Extract Clothing * gen_im_copper - Bit * gen_im_cth_cha_a00 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_a01 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_a02 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_a03 - Chantry Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b00 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b01 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b02 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_cha_b03 - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_mag_gcl - Grand Cleric Robes * gen_im_cth_mag_mth - Revered Mother's Robe * gen_im_cth_com_a00 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_a01 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_a02 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_a03 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b00 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b01 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b02 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_b03 - Commoner Clothing * gen_im_cth_com_c00 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_c01 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_c02 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_c03 - Clothing (human) * gen_im_cth_com_d00 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_d01 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_d02 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_d03 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e00 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e01 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e02 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_e03 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f00 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f01 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f02 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_f03 - Clothing (elf) * gen_im_cth_com_g00 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_g01 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_g02 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_g03 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h00 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h01 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h02 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_h03 - Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i00 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i01 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i02 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_com_i03 - Commoner Clothing (dwarf) * gen_im_cth_nob_af0 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_af1 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_af2 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_af3 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am0 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am1 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am2 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_am3 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_b03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_c03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_d03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_e03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f00 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f01 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f02 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_cth_nob_f03 - Noble Clothing * gen_im_duncan_robe Gems * gen_im_gem_ame - Amethyst * gen_im_gem_dia - Diamond * gen_im_gem_emr - Emerald * gen_im_gem_flu - Fluorspar * gen_im_gem_gar - Garnet * gen_im_gem_grn - Greenstone * gen_im_gem_mal - Malachite * gen_im_gem_qrt - Quartz * gen_im_gem_rby - Ruby * gen_im_gem_sap - Sapphire * gen_im_gem_top - Topaz * gen_im_gem_var - Varathorn's Gems Gifts * gem_im_gift_gar - Remarkable Garnet * gen_im_gift_ale - Ale * gen_im_gift_alistair_amulet - Alistair's Mother's Amulet * gen_im_gift_ame - Remarkable Amethyst * gen_im_gift_antivan_boots - Antivan Leather Boots (gift) * gen_im_gift_armband - Armband * gen_im_gift_blkgrimoire - Black Grimoire * gen_im_gift_book - The Search for the True Prophet * gen_im_gift_book2 - The Rose of Orlais * gen_im_gift_book4 - Discovering Dragon's Blood: Potions, Tinctures, and Spicy Sauces * gen_im_gift_book5 - The Guerrins of Ferelden: A Genealogical History * gen_im_gift_bracer - Steel Bracers * gen_im_gift_brclet - Gemmed Bracelet * gen_im_gift_brclet2 - Silver Bracelet * gen_im_gift_brooch - Silver Brooch * gen_im_gift_cake - Found Cake * gen_im_gift_chantam - Chantry Amulet (gift) * gen_im_gift_dalish_gloves - Dalish Gloves (gift) * gen_im_gift_dia - Remarkable Diamond * gen_im_gift_dogbone - Lamb Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone2 - Ox Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone3 - Beef Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone4 - Large Bone * gen_im_gift_dogbone5 - Veal Bone * gen_im_gift_dppant - Dirty Pair of Pantaloons * gen_im_gift_duncan_shield - Duncan's Shield (gift) * gen_im_gift_earring - Diamond Earrings * gen_im_gift_earring2 - Gold Earrings * gen_im_gift_emr - Remarkable Emerald * gen_im_gift_fanbot - Garbolg's Backcountry Reserve * gen_im_gift_fanbot2 - Chasind Sack Mead * gen_im_gift_fanbot3 - Legacy White Shear * gen_im_gift_fanbot4 - Sun Blonde Vint-1 * gen_im_gift_fanbot5 - Golden Scythe 4:90 Black * gen_im_gift_fanscrl - Fancy Scroll * gen_im_gift_flmgrimoire - Flemeth's Grimoire * gen_im_gift_flower_andraste - Andraste's Grace * gen_im_gift_grn - Remarkable Greenstone * gen_im_gift_hdband - Headband * gen_im_gift_hlysymb - Bronze Symbol of Andraste * gen_im_gift_hlysymb2 - Silver Sword of Mercy * gen_im_gift_hlysymb3 - Golden Symbol of Andraste * gen_im_gift_hlysymb4 - Etched Silver Symbol * gen_im_gift_hlysymb5 - Steel Symbol of Andraste * gen_im_gift_locket - Locket * gen_im_gift_mal - Remarkable Malachite * gen_im_gift_map - Ancient Map of the Imperium * gen_im_gift_map2 - Current Map of Ferelden * gen_im_gift_map3 - Map of the Anderfels * gen_im_gift_map4 - Botanist's Map of Thedas * gen_im_gift_map5 - Map of Occupied Ferelden * gen_im_gift_mdpnt1 - Portrait of a Goosegirl * gen_im_gift_mdpnt2 - Painting of the Rebel Queen * gen_im_gift_mgold - Medium Gold Bar * gen_im_gift_mirror - Golden Mirror * gen_im_gift_msilver - Medium Silver Bar * gen_im_gift_ncklace - Gold Amulet * gen_im_gift_ncklace2 - Golden Rope Necklace * gen_im_gift_ncklace3 - Silver Chain * gen_im_gift_ncklace4 - Silver Medallion * gen_im_gift_ncklace5 - Golden Demon Pendant * gen_im_gift_nugg - Cute Nug * gen_im_gift_paintsky - Painted Skyball * gen_im_gift_pitcher - Alley King's Flagon * gen_im_gift_rby - Remarkable Ruby * gen_im_gift_ring - Shiny Gold Ring * gen_im_gift_ring2 - Small Silver Ring * gen_im_gift_ring3 - Heavy Gold Ring * gen_im_gift_ring4 - Black Gemmed Ring * gen_im_gift_ring5 - Silver Demon Head Ring * gen_im_gift_runston - White Runestone * gen_im_gift_runston2 - Black Runestone * gen_im_gift_sap - Remarkable Sapphire * gen_im_gift_sgold - Small Gold Bar * gen_im_gift_shoe - Blue Satin Shoes * gen_im_gift_smlpnt1 - Water-Stained Portrait * gen_im_gift_smlpnt2 - Silver-Framed Still Life * gen_im_gift_ssilver - Small Silver Bar * gen_im_gift_stat - Stone Dragon Statuette * gen_im_gift_stat2 - Stone Warrior Statuette * gen_im_gift_stat3 - Small Carved Statuette * gen_im_gift_stat4 - Onyx Demon Statuette * gen_im_gift_sword_sten - Sten's Sword * gen_im_gift_tatbook - Tattered Notebook * gen_im_gift_tiara - Tiara * gen_im_gift_top - Remarkable Topaz * gen_im_gift_totem - Totem * gen_im_gift_trbneck - Tribal Necklace * gen_im_gift_tyarn - Tangled Ball of Yarn * gen_im_gift_wine - Wine Companion romance items * gen_im_gift_alistair_rose - Alistair's Rose * gen_im_misc_zevearring - Zevran's Earring Manuals * gen_im_manual_assassin - Manual: Assassin * gen_im_manual_bard - Manual: Bard * gen_im_manual_berserker - Manual: Berserker * gen_im_manual_ranger - Manual: Ranger * gen_im_manual_shapeshifter - Manual: Shapeshifter * gen_im_manual_spirithealer - Manual: Spirit Healer * gen_im_manual_templar - Manual: Templar Tomes * gen_im_qck_book_attribute - Tome of the Mortal Vessel * gen_im_qck_book_attribute2 - Greater Tome of the Mortal Vessel * gen_im_qck_book_formari - Formari Tome * gen_im_qck_book_prm1 - Formari Tome * gen_im_qck_book_skill - Tome of Skill and Sundry * gen_im_qck_book_talentm - Tome of Arcane Technique * gen_im_qck_book_talentw - Tome of Physical Technique Usable items Weapon coating * gen_im_qck_coating_101 - Acidic Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_201 - Flame Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_202 - Freezing Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_203 - Shock Coating * gen_im_qck_coating_301 - Soulrot Coating Food for Dog * gen_im_qck_dogfood_101 - Mabari Crunch * gen_im_qck_dogfood_201 - Double-Baked Mabari Crunch Bombs * gen_im_qck_grenade_101 - Acid Flask * gen_im_qck_grenade_201 - Fire Bomb * gen_im_qck_grenade_202 - Freeze Bomb * gen_im_qck_grenade_203 - Shock Bomb * gen_im_qck_grenade_301 - Soulrot Bomb Health Poultices * gen_im_qck_health_101 - Lesser Health Poultice * gen_im_qck_health_201 - Health Poultice * gen_im_qck_health_301 - Greater Health Poultice * gen_im_qck_health_401 - Potent Health Poultice Injury kits * gen_im_qck_injury_101 - Lesser Injury Kit * gen_im_qck_injury_201 - Injury Kit * gen_im_qck_injury_301 - Greater Injury Kit Lyrium Potions * gen_im_qck_mana_101 - Lesser Lyrium Potion * gen_im_qck_mana_201 - Lyrium Potion (Origins) * gen_im_qck_mana_301 - Greater Lyrium Potion * gen_im_qck_mana_401 - Potent Lyrium Potion Poisons * gen_im_qck_poison_101 - Venom * gen_im_qck_poison_102 - Deathroot Extract * gen_im_qck_poison_201 - Concentrated Venom * gen_im_qck_poison_202 - Crow Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_203 - Concentrated Deathroot Extract * gen_im_qck_poison_204 - Soldier's Bane * gen_im_qck_poison_205 - Magebane * gen_im_qck_poison_301 - Adder's Kiss * gen_im_qck_poison_302 - Demonic Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_303 - Concentrated Crow Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_304 - Fleshrot * gen_im_qck_poison_305 - Concentrated Soldier's Bane * gen_im_qck_poison_306 - Concentrated Magebane * gen_im_qck_poison_401 - Concentrated Demonic Poison * gen_im_qck_poison_402 - Quiet Death Salves, Incenses, Balms * gen_im_qck_misc_101 - Rock Salve * gen_im_qck_misc_102 - Incense of Awareness * gen_im_qck_misc_201 - Swift Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_101 - Lesser Ice Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_102 - Lesser Warmth Balm * gen_im_qck_resistance_103 - Lesser Elixir of Grounding * gen_im_qck_resistance_104 - Lesser Nature Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_105 - Lesser Spirit Balm * gen_im_qck_resistance_301 - Greater Ice Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_302 - Greater Warmth Balm * gen_im_qck_resistance_303 - Greater Elixir of Grounding * gen_im_qck_resistance_304 - Greater Nature Salve * gen_im_qck_resistance_305 - Greater Spirit Balm Traps * gen_im_qck_trap_101 - Small Grease Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_102 - Small Caltrop Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_103 - Small Claw Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_104 - Spring Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_105 - Acidic Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_201 - Large Grease Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_202 - Large Caltrop Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_203 - Mild Choking Powder Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_204 - Mild Lure * gen_im_qck_trap_205 - Small Shrapnel Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_206 - Large Claw Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_207 - Mild Sleeping Gas Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_208 - Fire Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_209 - Freeze Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_210 - Shock Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_301 - Acidic Grease Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_302 - Poisoned Caltrop Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_303 - Choking Powder Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_304 - Interesting Lure * gen_im_qck_trap_305 - Large Shrapnel Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_306 - Sleeping Gas Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_307 - Soulrot Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_401 - Choking Powder Cloud Trap * gen_im_qck_trap_402 - Overpowering Lure * gen_im_qck_trap_403 - Sleeping Gas Cloud Trap Unique * gen_im_qck_uni_dwv - Dwarven Regicide Antidote Dog's accessories Collars * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c01 - Black Leather Collar * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c02 - Mabari Dog Chain * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c03 - Steel Spiked Collar * gen_im_spc_dog_col_c04 - Mabari War Harness * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co5 - Pure Bitch Braid * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co6 - Blackmetal Torque * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co7 - Lord's Hunting Jabot * gen_im_spc_dog_col_co8 - Throwback Harness * gen_im_spc_dog_col_str - Worn Studded Braid Kaddis * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p01 - Warpaint of the Wolfhound * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p02 - Kaddis of the Courser * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p03 - Warpaint of the Vanguard * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p04 - Warpaint of the West Hills * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p05 - Kaddis of the Siege-Breaker * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p06 - Warpaint of the Waking Sea * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p07 - Kaddis of Hakkon Wintersbreath * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p08 - Warpaint of the Tempest * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p09 - Kaddis of the Lady of the Skies * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p10 - Kaddis of the Trickster * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p11 - Kaddis of the King's Hounds * gen_im_spc_dog_pnt_p12 - Kaddis of the Mountain-Father Weapon runes * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_dwe - Expert Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_flm - Expert Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_frs - Expert Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_exp_par - Expert Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_dwe - Grandmaster Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_flm - Grandmaster Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_frs - Grandmaster Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_gdm_par - Grandmaster Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_dwe - Journeyman Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_flm - Journeyman Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_frs - Journeyman Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_jny_par - Journeyman Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_dwe - Master Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_flm - Master Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_frs - Master Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_mas_par - Master Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_dwe - Novice Dweomer Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_flm - Novice Flame Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_frs - Novice Frost Rune * gen_im_upg_cry_nov_par - Novice Paralyze Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_chr - Expert Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_cir - Expert Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_hal - Expert Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_sil - Expert Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_exp_slw - Expert Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_chr - Grandmaster Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_cir - Grandmaster Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_hal - Grandmaster Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_sil - Grandmaster Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_gdm_slw - Grandmaster Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_chr - Journeyman Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_cir - Journeyman Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_hal - Journeyman Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_sil - Journeyman Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_jny_slw - Journeyman Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_chr - Master Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_cir - Master Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_hal - Master Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_sil - Master Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_mas_slw - Master Slow Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_chr - Novice Lightning Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_cir - Novice Cold Iron Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_hal - Novice Hale Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_sil - Novice Silverite Rune * gen_im_upg_run_nov_slw - Novice Slow Rune Weapons Staves * gen_im_gift_pwood - Piece of Wood * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_aco - Acolyte's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_bhs - Blackened Heartwood Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_drk - Darkspawn Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_fi1 - Torch of Embers * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_fi2 - Pyromancer's Brand * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_gen - Malign Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_har - Harrowmont's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_ic1 - Wintersbreath * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_li1 - Lightning Rod * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_li2 - Heaven's Wrath * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mag - Staff of the Ephemeral Order * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mgc - Magic Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mgs - Magister's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mld - Staff of the Magister Lord * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_mor - Enchanter's Staff * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_oak - Oak Branch * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_po1 - Sylvan's Mercy * gen_im_wep_mag_sta_shp - Shaperate's Blessing (staff) Waraxes (one handed) * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_ash - Ash Warrior Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_axe - Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dal - Dal'Thanu * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dey - Deygan's Dal'Thanu * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_drk - Darkspawn Waraxe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dss - Bloodline * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_dwv - Dwarven Waraxe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_gry - Axe of the Grey * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_how - Biteback Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_new - Aodh * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_spi - Axameter * gen_im_wep_mel_axe_ves - The Veshialle Battleaxes (two handed) * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_bar - Barbarian Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_bax - Battleaxe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_crt - Maetashear War Axe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_dal - Dal'Thanaan * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_drk - Darkspawn Battleaxe * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_grf - Griffon's Beak * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_mgc - Faith's Edge * gen_im_wep_mel_bax_vas - Axe of the Vashoth Daggers * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_crw - Crow Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_dag - Dagger (Origins) * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_dar - Dar'Misu * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_drk - Darkspawn Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_enc - Enchanted Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_fng - Fang * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_gry - Gift of the Grey * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_nob - Noble's Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_qun - Beastman's Dagger * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_ros - The Rose's Thorn * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_thh - Thorn of the Dead Gods (best properties) * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_thn - Thorn of the Dead Gods (average properties) * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_ths - Thorn of the Dead Gods (worst properties) * gen_im_wep_mel_dag_var - Varathorn's Dar'Misu Greatswords * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_drk - Darkspawn Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_gsw - Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_jor - Balanced Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_met - Meteor Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_mg1 - Magic Greatsword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_mg2 - Chasind Flatblade * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_orn - Ornamental Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_qun - Qunari Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_shp - Shaperate's Blessing (greatsword) * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_stn - Asala * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_sum - The Summer Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_gsw_yus - Yusaris * lite_caged_sword - Ageless Longswords * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_arw - Spellweaver * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_dar - Dar'Misaan * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk - Darkspawn Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_dwv - Dwarven Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_fam - Family Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_fdb - Fine Dwarven Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_gor - Gorim's Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_hon - Topsider's Honor * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_hro - Dwyn's Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_lsw - Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_mar - King Maric's Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_mes - Ser Garlen's Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_oth - Oathkeeper * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_rev - Keening Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_rwd - The Green Blade * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_saw - Saw Sword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_sw2 - Imperial Edge * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_unl - Longsword * gen_im_wep_mel_lsw_war - Warden's Longsword Maces * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_aed - Aeducan Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_bar - Barbarian Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_bra - Vanguard * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_chv - Chevalier's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_drk - Darkspawn Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_dwv - Dwarven Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_end - Endrin's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_gry - High Constable's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_lan - Engraved Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_mac - Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_mgc - Liberator's Mace * gen_im_wep_mel_mac_shp - Shaperate's Blessing (mace) Mauls * gen_im_wep_mal_cha - Chasind Great Maul * gen_im_wep_mal_for - Forge Master's Hammer * gen_im_wep_mal_new - Thorval's Luck * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_cha - Chasind Crusher * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_dmd - Diamond Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_drk - Darkspawn Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_exl - Exalted Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_hvy - Heavy Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_mal - Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_spk - Spiked Maul * gen_im_wep_mel_mal_tri - Trian's Maul Arrows & Bolts * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_and - Andraste's Arrows * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_elf - Elf-Flight Arrow * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_exp - Explosive Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_far - Fire Arrow * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_fbl - Fire Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_fil - Arrow of Filth * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_iar - Ice Arrow * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_ibl - Ice Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_knk - Knockback Bolt * gen_im_wep_rng_amm_sur - Sureshot Bolt * gen_im_arrow - Arrow * gen_im_arrow_flame - Flame Arrow * gen_im_arrowds_a - Arrow * gen_im_ballista_bolt * gen_im_ballista_bolt_amb * gen_im_ballista_bolt_big * gen_im_ballista_bolt_big2 * gen_im_bolt - Bolt Crossbows * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_ant - Antivan Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_ap1 - Precision-Geared Recurve * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_cbw - Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_drk - Darkspawn Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_dus - Nugbane * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_dwv - Dwarven Defender * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_imp - Imperium Crossbow * gen_im_wep_rng_cbw_slr - Sailor's Crossbow Longbows * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_ant - Antivan Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_dal - Dalish Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_drk - Darkspawn Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_eye - Mage's Eye * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_fal - Falon'Din's Reach * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_for - Spear-Thrower * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_fsn - Far Song * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_lbw - Longbow * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_maj - Marjolaine's Recurve * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_sun - Bow of the Golden Sun * gen_im_wep_rng_lbw_wlf - Wolf-Killer Shortbows * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_drk - Darkspawn Shortbow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_mgc - The Fox's Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_new - The Dark Moon * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_orl - Orlesian Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_sbw - Shortbow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_sct - Scout's Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_stl - Whitewood Bow * gen_im_wep_rng_sbw_wld - Wilds Bow Miscellaneous * gen_im_misc_backpack - Backpack (Origins) * gen_im_misc_backpack_pre - Backpack (Ostagar) * gen_im_misc_badlck - Bad Luck Charm * gen_im_misc_demonbook - Tome of Ethereal Suggestion * gen_im_misc_dragonscale - Dragon Scale * gen_im_misc_drakescale - Drake Scale * gen_im_pelt_werewolf - Werewolf Pelt * gen_im_pelt_wolf - Wolf Pelt * gen_im_staff_projectile - Staff Projectile * gen_im_trash_blank - Blank Vellum * gen_im_trash_private - Private Documents * gen_im_trash_rare - Manuscript Copy * gen_im_trash_trade - Trade Manifest * gen_im_treas_engsilvbwl - Engraved Silver Bowl * gen_im_treas_fancyvase - Fancy Vase * gen_im_treas_silkcarp - Silk Carpet * gen_im_treas_silvchal - Silver Chalice Warden's Keep The generic armors available in Mikhael Dryden's shop have a unique color, and the shields have the Grey Warden Commander heraldry on them. * gwb_im_acc_blt_sny - Shadow Belt * gwb_im_arm_bot_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_hvy_wdn1 - Warden Heavy Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_wdn - Studded Warden Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_wdn2 - Warden Scout Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_mas_wcm - Warden Commander Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_med_spl - Splintmail Boots * gwb_im_arm_bot_med_wdn1 - Warden Splintmail Boots * gwb_im_arm_cht_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail * gwb_im_arm_cht_hvy_wdn1 - Warden Heavy Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_wdn1 - Studden Warden Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_wdn2 - Warden Scout Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_mas_wcm - Warden Commander Armor * gwb_im_arm_cht_med_spl - Splintmail * gwb_im_arm_cht_med_wdn1 - Warden Splintmail * gwb_im_arm_glv_hvy_hch - Heavy Chainmail Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_hvy_wdn1 - Warden Heavy Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_rlr - Studded Leather Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_wdn1 - Studded Warden Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_wdn2 - Warden Scout Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_mas_hpl - Heavy Plate Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_mas_wcm - Warden Commander Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_med_spl - Splintmail Gloves * gwb_im_arm_glv_med_wdn1 - Warden Splitmail Gloves * gwb_im_arm_hel_hvy_gry - Grey Warden Helmet * gwb_im_arm_hel_lgt_std - Studded Helmet * gwb_im_arm_hel_lgt_wdn1 - Studded Helmet * gwb_im_arm_hel_mag_enc - Enchanter Cowl * gwb_im_arm_hel_mas_sol - Soldier's Heavy Helm * gwb_im_arm_hel_med_hel - Helmet * gwb_im_arm_shd_kit_met - Metal Kite Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_lrg_tev - Grey Warden Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_smal_gry - Warden Recruit Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_sml_wdn1 - Warden Scout Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_twr_met - Heavy Metal Shield * gwb_im_arm_shd_twr_wdn1 - Warden Tower Shield * gwb_im_cth_mag_wdn1 - Robes of Avernus * gwb_im_cth_mag_wdn2 - Warden Apprentice Robes * gwb_im_wep_mag_sta_icy - Winter's Breath * gwb_im_wep_mel_gsw_stm - Starfang (greatsword) * gwb_im_wep_mel_lsw_ast - Asturian's Might * gwb_im_wep_mel_lsw_stm - Starfang (longsword) * gwb_im_wep_rng_cbw_sge - Antique Warden Crossbow The Stone Prisoner Large crystals for Shale * shl_arm_fir_00 - Large Chipped Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_01 - Large Flawed Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_02 - Large Clear Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_03 - Large Flawless Fire Crystal * shl_arm_fir_04 - Large Brilliant Fire Crystal * shl_arm_ice_00 - Large Chipped Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_01 - Large Flawed Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_02 - Large Clear Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_03 - Large Flawless Ice Crystal * shl_arm_ice_04 - Large Brilliant Ice Crystal * shl_arm_lit_00 - Large Chipped Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_01 - Large Flawed Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_02 - Large Clear Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_03 - Large Flawless Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_lit_04 - Large Brilliant Lightning Crystal * shl_arm_nat_00 - Large Chipped Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_01 - Large Flawed Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_02 - Large Clear Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_03 - Large Flawless Natural Crystal * shl_arm_nat_04 - Large Brilliant Natural Crystal * shl_arm_spi_00 - Large Chipped Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_01 - Large Flawed Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_02 - Large Clear Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_03 - Large Flawless Spirit Crystal * shl_arm_spi_04 - Large Brilliant Spirit Crystal Small crystals for Shale * shl_wpn_fir_00 - Small Chipped Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_01 - Small Flawed Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_02 - Small Clear Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_03 - Small Flawless Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_fir_04 - Small Brilliant Fire Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_00 - Small Chipped Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_01 - Small Flawed Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_02 - Small Clear Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_03 - Small Flawless Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_ice_04 - Small Brilliant Ice Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_00 - Small Chipped Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_01 - Small Flawed Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_02 - Small Clear Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_03 - Small Flawless Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_lit_04 - Small Brilliant Lightning Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_00 - Small Chipped Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_01 - Small Flawed Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_02 - Small Clear Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_03 - Small Flawless Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_nat_04 - Small Brilliant Natural Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_00 - Small Chipped Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_01 - Small Flawed Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_02 - Small Clear Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_03 - Small Flawless Spirit Crystal * shl_wpn_spi_04 - Small Brilliant Spirit Crystal Other * shl100im_bloodykey - Bloodied Bronze Key * shl100im_cheeseknife - Olaf's Prized Cheese Knife * shl100im_control_rod - Golem Control Rod (Origins) * shl100im_councilnote - A Note from the Honnleath Village Council * shl200im_demon_belt - Cord of Shattered Dreams * shl200im_harvest_fest_ring - Harvest Festival Ring * shl200im_helm_of_honn - Helm of Honnleath * shl200im_wilhelms_brew - Wilhelm's Special Brew * shl200im_wilhelms_staff - Wilhelm's Magus Staff * shl300im_cadash_amulet - Blood-Gorged Amulet * shl300im_cadash_dagger - Dead Thaig Shanker * shl300im_cadash_mboots - Cadash Stompers Return to Ostagar * kcc_im_arm_bot_mas_cai - Cailan's Greaves * kcc_im_arm_cht_mas_cai - Cailan's Breastplate * kcc_im_arm_glv_lgt_spd - Repeater Gloves * kcc_im_arm_glv_mas_cai - Cailan's Gauntlets * kcc_im_arm_hel_mas_cai - Cailan's Helm * kcc_im_arm_shd_kit_cai - Cailan's Shield * kcc_im_spc_dog_col_cld - Firestone Harness * kcc_im_spc_dog_pnt_sft - Swiftrunner Warpaint * kcc_im_wep_mag_sta_crp - Corrupted Magister's Staff * kcc_im_wep_mal_nug - Nug Crusher * kcc_im_wep_mel_dag_dun - Duncan's Dagger * kcc_im_wep_mel_lsw_dun - Duncan's Sword * kcc_im_wep_mel_lsw_mar - Maric's Blade * kcc100im_cailans_docs - Secret Correspondence * kcc100im_chest_key - Key to the Royal Arms Chest * kcc100im_joining_chalice - Joining Chalice Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Shield heraldries * gxa_im_her_shd_aeducan - Heraldry: Aeducan * gxa_im_her_shd_amaranthine - Heraldry: City of Amaranthine * gxa_im_her_shd_bear_paw - Heraldry: Bear's Paw * gxa_im_her_shd_cousland - Heraldry: Cousland * gxa_im_her_shd_cross - Heraldry: Cross * gxa_im_her_shd_crows - Heraldry: Antivan Crows * gxa_im_her_shd_dragonmount - Heraldry: Dragon's Peak Bannorn * gxa_im_her_shd_grey_wardens - Heraldry: Grey Wardens * gxa_im_her_shd_legion - Heraldry: Legion of the Dead * gxa_im_her_shd_templars - Heraldry: Templars Accessories Amulets * gxa_im_acc_amu_001 - Nature's Blessing * gxa_im_acc_amu_002 - Illumination * gxa_im_acc_amu_and - Fox's Pendant * gxa_im_acc_amu_g01 - Seeker's Chain * gxa_im_acc_amu_g02 - Scout's Medal * gxa_im_acc_amu_jus - Kristoff's Locket * gxa_im_acc_amu_m01 - Magus Ward * gxa_im_acc_amu_m02 - Will of the Unyielding * gxa_im_acc_amu_m03 - Talisman of Restoration * gxa_im_acc_amu_r02 - Spirit Cord * gxa_im_acc_amu_w01 - Blood of the Warrior * gxa_im_acc_amu_w02 - Rough-Hewn Pendant Belts * gxa_im_acc_blt_001 - Girdle of Kal'Hirol * gxa_im_acc_blt_002 - Gladiator's Belt * gxa_im_acc_blt_g01 - Sash of Power * gxa_im_acc_blt_g02 - Panacea * gxa_im_acc_blt_m01 - Lucrosian's Silken Cord * gxa_im_acc_blt_m03 - Battlemage's Cinch * gxa_im_acc_blt_m04 - Belt of the Architect * gxa_im_acc_blt_ogh - One for the Ditch (Awakening) * gxa_im_acc_blt_r01 - Doge's Dodger * gxa_im_acc_blt_sig - Deep Roads Girdle * gxa_im_acc_blt_w01 - Enduring Faith * gxa_im_acc_blt_w02 - Wasp's Sting Rings * gxa_im_acc_rng_001 - Sleeper * gxa_im_acc_rng_002 - Tingler * gxa_im_acc_rng_003 - Corin's Proposal * gxa_im_acc_rng_m01 - Golden Cog * gxa_im_acc_rng_m02 - Silver Cog * gxa_im_acc_rng_m03 - Ring of Mastery * gxa_im_acc_rng_m04 - Ring of Discipline * gxa_im_acc_rng_m05 - Soulbound * gxa_im_acc_rng_m06 - Earthbound * gxa_im_acc_rng_m07 - Icicle * gxa_im_acc_rng_m08 - Ash (ring) * gxa_im_acc_rng_nat - Worn Golden Ring * gxa_im_acc_rng_r01 - Ring of Subtlety * gxa_im_acc_rng_r02 - Ring of Severity * gxa_im_acc_rng_vel - Keeper's Charm * gxa_im_acc_rng_w01 - Blessing of the Divine * gxa_im_acc_rng_w02 - Mark of the Divine * gxa_im_justice_lyrium_ring - Lyrium Ring Mage Robes * gxa_im_cth_mag_001 - Lorekeeper's Robe * gxa_im_cth_mag_002 - Blood Promise * gxa_im_cth_mag_003 - Vestments of Urthemiel * gxa_im_cth_mag_004 - Spellminder * gxa_im_cth_mag_005 - Robes of the Architect * gxa_im_cth_mag_pl2 - Grey Warden Robes * gxa_im_cth_mag_pla - Robes of the Orlesian Magister * gxa_im_cth_mag_vel - Skins of the Keeper Armor Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_hvy_002 - Fleet Feet * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_001 - Trickster's Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_002 - Feet of the Nimble * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_003 - Blackblade Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_004 - Wolf Treads * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m01 - Lorekeeper's Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m02 - Mage's Running Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m03 - Firestompers * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m04 - Winter Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_m05 - Fadewalker * gxa_im_arm_bot_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Leather Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_mas_001 - Greaves of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_bot_mas_002 - Boots of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_bot_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Boots * gxa_im_arm_bot_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Boots Chestpieces * gxa_im_arm_cht_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Mail * gxa_im_arm_cht_hvy_002 - Venture * gxa_im_arm_cht_hvy_jus - Sturdy Heavy Chainmail * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_001 - Trickster's Tunic * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_002 - Vest of the Nimble * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_003 - Blackblade Tunic * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_004 - Rainswept * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_nat - The Bear's Embrace * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Light Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_lgt_pla - Orlesian Warden's Light Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_001 - Breastplate of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_002 - Armor of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_003 - Clamshell Plate Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_mas_pla - Orlesian Warden's Plate Armor * gxa_im_arm_cht_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Armor * vgk100im_golem_shell_armour - Golem Shell Armor Gloves * gxa_im_arm_glv_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Gauntlets * gxa_im_arm_glv_hvy_002 - Barbed Fists * gxa_im_arm_glv_hvy_jus - Sturdy Chainmail Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_001 - Trickster's Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_002 - Fingers of the Nimble * gxa_im_glv_lgt_003 - Blackblade Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_004 - The Slippery Ferret's Gloves * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m01 - Lorekeeper's Mittens * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m02 - Shock Treatment * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m03 - Elementalist's Grasp * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m04 - Spirit of the Woods * gxa_im_glv_lgt_m05 - Oven Mitts * gxa_im_glv_lgt_nat - Ornate Leather Gloves * gxa_im_arm_glv_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Light Gloves * gxa_im_arm_glv_mas_001 - Gauntlets of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_glv_mas_002 - Gauntlets of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_glv_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Gauntlets * gxa_im_arm_glv_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Gloves Helmets * gxa_im_arm_hel_hvy_001 - Stormchaser Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_hvy_002 - Helm of Dragon's Peak * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_001 - Trickster's Cap * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_002 - Cap of the Nimble * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_003 - Blackblade Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_004 - Quicksilver * gxa_im_arm_hel_lgt_pl2 - Grey Warden Light Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_001 - Lorekeeper's Cowl * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_002 - Lucky Cap * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_003 - First Enchanter's Cowl (Awakening) * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_004 - Sage's Fuzzy Head-Sweater * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_005 - Toque of the Oblivious * gxa_im_arm_hel_mag_pl2 - Grey Warden Cowl * gxa_im_arm_hel_mas_001 - Helm of Hirol's Defense * gxa_im_arm_hel_mas_002 - Helm of the Sentinel * gxa_im_arm_hel_mas_pl2 - Grey Warden Plate Helm * gxa_im_arm_hel_med_leg - Legionnaire Scout Helm Shields Bucklers * gxa_im_arm_shd_sml_drk - Small Darkspawn Shield (Awakening) Targes * gxa_im_arm_shd_lrg_001 - Mage-Hunter * gxa_im_arm_shd_lrg_drk - Large Darkspawn Shield (Awakening) * gxa_im_arm_shd_lrg_pl2 - Large Grey Warden Shield Kite shields * gxa_im_arm_shd_kit_001 - Landsmeet Shield * gxa_im_arm_shd_kit_jus - Griffon's Crest * vgk100im_heartwood_shield - Heartwood Shield Heavy shields * gxa_im_arm_shd_twr_001 - Partha Recipes * gxa_im_cft_hrb_101 - Lesser Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_201 - Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_301 - Greater Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_401 - Potent Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_402 - Superb Health Poultice Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_403 - Superb Lyrium Potion Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_404 - Superb Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_405 - Master Health Poultice Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_406 - Master Lyrium Potion Recipe * gxa_im_cft_hrb_407 - Master Stamina Draught Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_401 - Dispel Grenade Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_402 - Dispel Poison Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_403 - Elemental Grenade Recipe * gxa_im_cft_psn_404 - Elemental Poison Recipe Runecrafting tracings Armor rune tracings * gxa_im_cft_run_110 - Journeyman Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_111 - Journeyman Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_112 - Journeyman Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_113 - Journeyman Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_114 - Journeyman Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_210 - Expert Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_211 - Expert Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_212 - Expert Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_213 - Expert Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_214 - Expert Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_310 - Master Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_311 - Master Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_312 - Master Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_313 - Master Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_314 - Master Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_410 - Grandmaster Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_411 - Grandmaster Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_412 - Grandmaster Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_413 - Grandmaster Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_414 - Grandmaster Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_510 - Masterpiece Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_511 - Masterpiece Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_512 - Masterpiece Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_513 - Masterpiece Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_514 - Masterpiece Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_610 - Paragon Barrier Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_611 - Paragon Stout Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_612 - Paragon Tempest Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_613 - Paragon Immunity Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_614 - Paragon Reservoir Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_315 - Amplification Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_415 - Evasion Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_215 - Endurance Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_115 - Diligence Rune Tracing Weapon rune tracings * gxa_im_cft_run_101 - Journeyman Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_102 - Journeyman Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_103 - Journeyman Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_104 - Journeyman Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_105 - Journeyman Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_106 - Journeyman Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_107 - Journeyman Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_108 - Journeyman Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_109 - Journeyman Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_201 - Expert Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_202 - Expert Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_203 - Expert Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_204 - Expert Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_205 - Expert Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_206 - Expert Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_207 - Expert Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_208 - Expert Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_209 - Expert Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_301 - Master Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_302 - Master Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_303 - Master Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_304 - Master Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_305 - Master Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_306 - Master Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_307 - Master Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_308 - Master Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_309 - Master Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_401 - Grandmaster Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_402 - Grandmaster Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_403 - Grandmaster Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_404 - Grandmaster Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_405 - Grandmaster Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_406 - Grandmaster Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_407 - Grandmaster Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_408 - Grandmaster Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_409 - Grandmaster Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_501 - Masterpiece Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_502 - Masterpiece Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_503 - Masterpiece Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_504 - Masterpiece Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_505 - Masterpiece Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_506 - Masterpiece Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_507 - Masterpiece Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_508 - Masterpiece Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_509 - Masterpiece Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_601 - Paragon Dweomer Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_602 - Paragon Flame Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_603 - Paragon Frost Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_604 - Paragon Paralyze Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_605 - Paragon Lightning Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_606 - Paragon Cold Iron Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_607 - Paragon Hale Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_608 - Paragon Silverite Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_609 - Paragon Slow Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_316 - Elemental Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_216 - Intensifying Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_116 - Menacing Rune Tracing * gxa_im_cft_run_416 - Momentum Rune Tracing Trap-Making plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_401 - Dispel Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_402 - Elemental Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_403 - Gravity Trap Plans * gxa_im_cft_trp_404 - Misdirection Cloud Trap Plans Manuals * gxa_im_manual_battlemage - Manual: Battlemage * gxa_im_manual_bloodmage - Manual: Blood Mage * gxa_im_manual_guardian - Manual: Guardian * gxa_im_manual_keeper - Manual: Keeper * gxa_im_manual_legionnaire - Manual: Legionnaire Scout * gxa_im_manual_reaver - Manual: Reaver * gxa_im_manual_shadow - Manual: Shadow * gxa_im_manual_spiritwarrior - Manual: Spirit Warrior Runes Armor runes * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_arm - Novice Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_con - Novice Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_mis - Novice Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_rst - Novice Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar1_spl - Novice Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_arm - Journeyman Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_con - Journeyman Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_mis - Journeyman Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_rst - Journeyman Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar2_spl - Journeyman Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_arm - Expert Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_con - Expert Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_mis - Expert Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_rst - Expert Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar3_spl - Expert Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_arm - Master Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_con - Master Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_mis - Master Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_rst - Master Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar4_spl - Master Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_arm - Grandmaster Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_con - Grandmaster Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_mis - Grandmaster Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_rst - Grandmaster Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar5_spl - Grandmaster Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_arm - Masterpiece Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_con - Masterpiece Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_mis - Masterpiece Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_rst - Masterpiece Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar6_spl - Masterpiece Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_arm - Paragon Barrier Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_con - Paragon Stout Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_mis - Paragon Tempest Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_rst - Paragon Immunity Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_ar7_spl - Paragon Reservoir Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_dis - Evasion Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_ele - Amplification Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_fat - Endurance Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_uni_flk - Diligence Rune Weapon runes * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_crt - Intensifying Rune * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_ele - Elemental Rune * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_has - Momentum Rune * gxa_im_upg_cry_uni_thr - Menacing Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_chr - Masterpiece Lightning Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_cir - Masterpiece Cold Iron Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_dwe - Masterpiece Dweomer Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_flm - Masterpiece Flame Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_frs - Masterpiece Frost Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_hal - Masterpiece Hale Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_par - Masterpiece Paralyze Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_sil - Masterpiece Silverite Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp6_slw - Masterpiece Slow Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_chr - Paragon Lightning Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_cir - Paragon Cold Iron Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_dwe - Paragon Dweomer Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_flm - Paragon Flame Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_frs - Paragon Frost Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_hal - Paragon Hale Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_par - Paragon Paralyze Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_sil - Paragon Silverite Rune * gxa_im_upg_run_wp7_slw - Paragon Slow Rune Weapons Staves * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_001 - Charlatan's Walking Stick * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_002 - Flemeth's Broomstick * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_003 - Lightning Rod (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_004 - Lamppost in Winter * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_005 - Call of the Inferno * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_006 - Staff of the Lost * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_007 - Staff of Vigor * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_008 - Spellfury * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_drk - Darkspawn Staff (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_pl2 - Staff of Shadows * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_pla - The Dragon's Call * gxa_im_wep_mag_sta_vel - Heart of the Forest (staff) Waraxes * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_001 - Heirsplitter * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_002 - Daisycutter * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_drk - Darkspawn Waraxe (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mel_axe_sig - Ancient Dwarven Axe Battleaxes * gxa_im_wep_mel_bax_001 - Frenzy * gxa_im_wep_mel_bax_002 - Darkspawn Ravager * gxa_im_wep_mel_bax_drk - Darkspawn Battleaxe (Awakening) Daggers * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_001 - Dumat's Claw * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_002 - Talon of the Skies * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_003 - Tooth of the Mountain-Father * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_004 - Voice of Velvet * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_drk - Darkspawn Dagger (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_pl2 - Twinblade * gxa_im_wep_mel_dag_sig - Scout's Dirk Greatswords * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_001 - Ser Alvard's Sword * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_002 - Dragonbrand * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_003 - The Mother's Chosen * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_drk - Darkspawn Greatsword (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mel_gsw_pl2 - Warden's Reach * vgk100im_dragonbone_gswd - Vigilance (greatsword) (no enchantments) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_01 - Vigilance (greatsword) (flexible/sharp) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_02 - Vigilance (greatsword) (flexible/defence) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_03 - Vigilance (greatsword) (flexible/easy to swing) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_04 - Vigilance (greatsword) (flexible/whatever you think is best) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_05 - Vigilance (greatsword) (raw power/sharp) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_06 - Vigilance (greatsword) (raw power/defence) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_07 - Vigilance (greatsword) (raw power/easy to swing) * vgk100im_drgnbn_grtswd_08 - Vigilance (greatsword) (raw power/whatever you think is best) Longswords * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_001 - Dumat's Spine * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_002 - The Winter Blade * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_003 - Kallak * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk - Darkspawn Longsword (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mel_lsw_pla - Warden's Companion * vgk100im_dragonbone_lngswd - Vigilance (longsword) (no enchantments) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_01 - Vigilance (longsword) (flexible/sharp) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_02 - Vigilance (longsword) (flexible/defence) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_03 - Vigilance (longsword) (flexible/easy to swing) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_04 - Vigilance (longsword) (flexible/whatever you think is best) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_05 - Vigilance (longsword) (raw power/sharp) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_06 - Vigilance (longsword) (raw power/defence) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_07 - Vigilance (longsword) (raw power/easy to swing) * vgk100im_drgnbn_lngswd_08 - Vigilance (longsword) (raw power/whatever you think is best) Maces * gxa_im_wep_mel_mac_001 - Skullcrusher * gxa_im_wep_mel_mac_drk - Darkspawn Mace (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_mel_mac_jus - The Lamented * gxa_im_wep_mac_torch - Torch Mauls * gxa_im_wep_mel_mal_001 - Demonslayer * gxa_im_wep_mel_mal_002 - Valos Atredum * gxa_im_wep_mel_mal_drk - Darkspawn Maul (Awakening) * trp200im_wep_mel_mal - Leg-Crusher Crossbows * gxa_im_wep_rng_cbw_001 - Beastmaster * gxa_im_wep_rng_cbw_002 - Longshot * gxa_im_wep_rng_cbw_drk - Darkspawn Crossbow (Awakening) Longbows * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_001 - Chasind Arm * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_002 - Misery * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_drk - Darkspawn Longbow (Awakening) * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_nthnl - Howe Bow * gxa_im_wep_rng_lbw_pl2 - Commission * vgk100im_heartwood_bow - Heartwood Bow Shortbows * gxa_im_wep_rng_sbw_001 - Dragonspite * gxa_im_wep_rng_sbw_drk - Darkspawn Shortbow (Awakening) Consumable items * gxa_im_qck_coating_401 - Dispel Coating * gxa_im_qck_coating_402 - Elemental Coating * gxa_im_qck_grenade_401 - Dispel Grenade * gxa_im_qck_grenade_402 - Elemental Grenade * gxa_im_qck_health_402 - Superb Health Poultice * gxa_im_qck_health_403 - Master Health Poultice * gxa_im_qck_health_fade - Ethereal Health Poultice * gxa_im_qck_mana_402 - Superb Lyrium Potion * gxa_im_qck_mana_403 - Master Lyrium Potion * gxa_im_qck_mana_fade - Ethereal Lyrium Potion * gxa_im_qck_stamina_101 - Lesser Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_201 - Stamina Draught (Awakening) * gxa_im_qck_stamina_301 - Greater Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_401 - Potent Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_402 - Superb Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_403 - Master Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_stamina_fade - Ethereal Stamina Draught * gxa_im_qck_trap_401 - Dispel Trap * gxa_im_qck_trap_402 - Elemental Trap * gxa_im_qck_trap_403 - Gravity Trap * gxa_im_qck_trap_404 - Misdirection Cloud Trap * gxa_im_tome_unlearning - Manual of Focus * vgk100im_explsv_high_risk - Dworkin's High Explosives * vgk100im_explsv_moderate - Dworkin the Mad's Explosives * vgk100im_explsv_safe - Dworkin's "Safe" Explosives Crafting ingredients * gxa_im_cft_reg_blankrune - Blank Runestone * gxa_im_cft_reg_bldlotus - Blood Lotus * gxa_im_cft_reg_madcap - Madcap Bulb * gxa_im_cft_reg_rashvine - Rashvine Nettle * gxa_im_cft_reg_reduction - Etching Agent Flawless Gems * gxa_im_gem_diamond_flawless - Flawless Diamond * gxa_im_gem_emr_flawless - Flawless Emerald * gxa_im_gem_sapphire_flawles - Flawless Sapphire * vgk100im_ruby_flawless - Flawless Ruby Plot items * int100im_triage_supplies - Medical Supplies * coa100ip_smugglers_key - Smugglers' Key * coa100im_poison - Poison * coa100im_sniper_cage_key - Cell Key (Awakening) * coa100im_guardhouse_key - Guardhouse Key * coa100im_orphans_hammer - Hammer * coa100im_orphans_toy - Doll * coa100im_orphans_scarecrow - Scarecrow * coa100im_orphans_pie - Pie * coa100im_orphans_pitchfork - Pitchfork * coa110im_kristoffs_room_key - Inn Key * coa110im_orphans_irritant - Pouch of Herbs * coa110im_orphans_bottle - Antivan Brandy * coa110im_orphans_soles - Shoe Soles * coa110im_orphans_knife - Kitchen Knife * coa140im_orphans_sermons - The Sermons of Justinia II * coa140im_orphans_flowers - Flowers * coa150im_orphans_moonshine - Moonshine * stb100im_key_to_docks - Dock Storage Key * stb100im_sutiors_poison - Empty Poison Bottle * stb100im_suitors_end - Letter of Proposal * stb100im_suitors_start - Tattered Letter * rxa110im_note - Diary Page * rxa130im_note - Assassin's Mark * rxa150im_note - Wanted List * rxa230im_salvaged_goods - Salvaged Trade Goods * trp100im_merchant_goods - Fine Silks * trp100im_puzzle_stone - Strange Stone * trp100im_scholar_note - Battered Journal * trp100im_ines_herb - Northern Prickleweed Seeds * trp100im_sylvanwood_sample - Ancient Sylvanwood * trp200im_architects_key - Architect's Key * trp200im_jail_key - Holding Cell Key * trp200im_wedding_ring - Keenan's Wedding Ring * stb100im_betrayal_start - Ancient Note * stb100im_dragon_bone_01 - Dragon Bone * stb100im_dragon_bone_02 - Dragon Bone * stb100im_dragon_bone_03 - Dragon Bone * stb100im_dragon_bone_04 - Dragon Bone * stb100im_dragon_bone_05 - Dragon Bone * stb100im_sutiors_poison - Empty Poison Bottle * vgk310ip_key_crypt_ent - Key to the Crypt * vgk320ip_puzkey_haakon - Key of Haakon * vgk320ip_puzkey_kiviel - Key of Kiveal * vgk320ip_puzkey_korth - Key of Korth * vgk320ip_puzkey_thelady - Key of the Lady * ltl300im_control_rod - Golem Control Rod (Awakening) * ltl000im_damaged_1 - Broken Sword * ltl000im_damaged_2 - Damaged Axe * ltl000im_damaged_3 - Shattered Maul * ltl000im_damaged_4 - Cracked Breastplate * ltl000im_damaged_5 - Ancient Boots * ltl100im_hunter_trinket - Micah's Lucky Deer Foot * ltl400im_casteless_marker - Stone Marker * ltl100im_excavator_start - Discarded Letter * vgk100im_catgut - Catgut * vgk100im_dragon_egg_fresh - Fresh Dragon Egg * vgk100im_dragonbone - Eldest Dragonbone * vgk100im_golem_shell - Inferno Golem Shell * vgk100im_heartwood - Heartwood * vgk100im_iron - Iron Ore * vgk100im_iron_pure - Pure Iron * vgk100im_lyrium_sand - Lyrium Sand * vgk100im_oil - Oil * vgk100im_silverite - Silverite Ore * vgk100im_veridium - Veridium Ore * vgk100im_wool_padding - Wool Padding * vgk330ip_korth_dicon - Corrupted Icon * vgk330ip_korth_gicon - Golden Idol of Korth * ltm200im_socket_crystal - Crystal Gifts * gxa_im_gift_anders_1 - Knitted Scarf * gxa_im_gift_anders_2 - Gold Earring * gxa_im_gift_anders_3 - Engraved Silver Bracers * gxa_im_gift_anders_4 - Bell Collar * gxa_im_gift_anders_5 - Phylacteries: A History Written in Blood * gxa_im_gift_anders_kitten - Kitten * gxa_im_gift_grandfather_bow - Howe Bow * gxa_im_gift_justice_1 - Lyrium: The Voice of the Maker * gxa_im_gift_justice_2 - Kristoff's Locket * gxa_im_gift_justice_3 - Verses of Dreams * gxa_im_gift_justice_4 - Kristoff's Mementos * gxa_im_gift_justice_5 - Elven Prayer for the Dead * gxa_im_gift_lyrium_ring - Lyrium Ring * gxa_im_gift_nathaniel_1 - Delilah Howe's Letters * gxa_im_gift_nathaniel_2 - Locksmith's Tools * gxa_im_gift_nathaniel_3 - Bronze Sextant * gxa_im_gift_nathaniel_4 - Golden Vase * gxa_im_gift_nathaniel_5 - Whetstone * gxa_im_gift_oghren_1 - Mackay's Epic Single Malt * gxa_im_gift_oghren_2 - "Dragon Piss" * gxa_im_gift_oghren_3 - Hirol's Lava Burst * gxa_im_gift_oghren_4 - West Hill Brandy * gxa_im_gift_oghren_5 - Aqua Magus * gxa_im_gift_oghren_pony - Toy Horse * gxa_im_gift_sigrun_1 - Snow Globe * gxa_im_gift_sigrun_2 - Toy Chariot * gxa_im_gift_sigrun_3 - Potted Plant * gxa_im_gift_sigrun_4 - The Warrior's Heart * gxa_im_gift_sigrun_5 - Soap on a Rope * gxa_im_gift_sigrun_spyglass - Spyglass * gxa_im_gift_velanna_1 - Discarded Journal * gxa_im_gift_velanna_2 - Shiny Malachite * gxa_im_gift_velanna_3 - Ornate Silver Bowl * gxa_im_gift_velanna_4 - Elven Runestone * gxa_im_gift_velanna_5 - Carved Greenstone * gxa_im_gift_velanna_book - Blank Journal * trp100im_elventrinket - Elven Trinket Miscellaneous * gxa_im_anders_kitten - Ser Pounce-a-lot Feastday Gifts and Pranks Feastday Gifts * val_im_gift_amulet - Amulet of Memories * val_im_gift_ball - Stick * val_im_gift_brandy - Rare Antivan Brandy * val_im_gift_rock - Pet Rock * val_im_gift_lute - Fat Lute * val_im_gift_cookie - Qunari Prayers for the Dead * val_im_gift_horse - Grey Warden Hand Puppet * val_im_gift_doll - Alistair Doll * val_im_gift_flask - Beard Flask * val_im_gift_shield - King Maric's Shield (gift) * val_im_gift_parfait - Sugar Cake * val_im_gift_thoughtful - Thoughtful Gift Feastday Pranks * val_im_gift_chastity - Chastity Belt (gift) * val_im_gift_mask - Orlesian Mask * val_im_gift_chant - The Chant of Light, Unabridged * val_im_gift_muzzle - Protective Cone (gift) * val_im_gift_boots - Ugly Boots (gift) * val_im_gift_pigeon - Uncrushable Pigeon (gift) * val_im_gift_sermon - Compleat Geneaology of the Kyngs of Ferelden * val_im_gift_skull - Butterfly Sword (gift) * val_im_gift_soap - Scented Soap * val_im_gift_stick - Cat Lady's Hobble-Stick * val_im_gift_coal - Lump of Charcoal * val_im_gift_onion - Rotten Onion Converted items * val_im_qck_amulet - Amulet of Memories * val_im_qck_ball - Stick * val_im_qck_brandy - Rare Antivan Brandy * val_im_qck_doll - Alistair Doll * val_im_qck_flask - Beard Flask * val_im_qck_horse - Grey Warden Hand Puppet * val_im_qck_lute - Fat Lute * val_im_qck_prayer - Qunari Prayers for the Dead * val_im_qck_rock - Pet Rock * val_im_qck_soap - Scented Soap * val_im_spc_dog_col_shame - Protective Cone * val_im_wep_mag_sta_cat - Cat Lady's Hobble-Stick * val_im_wep_mel_gsw_stn - Butterfly Sword * val_arm_shl_pigeon - Uncrushable Pigeon * val_im_arm_bot_lgt_ugl - Ugly Boots * val_im_arm_shd_twr_mrc - King Maric's Shield * val_im_acc_blt_chs - Chastity Belt & Key to Zevran's Chastity Belt * val_im_chastity_key - Key to Zevran's Chastity Belt Promotional items * prm000im_band_of_fire - Band of Fire * prm000im_bergens_honor - Bergen's Honor * prm000im_bulwarktk - Bulwark of the True King (Origins) * prm000im_dalish_ring - Dalish Promise Ring * prm000im_dragon_blood_boots - Blood Dragon Plate Boots * prm000im_dragon_blood_glove - Blood Dragon Plate Gauntlets * prm000im_dragon_blood_helm - Blood Dragon Plate Helmet * prm000im_dragon_blood_plate - Blood Dragon Plate * prm000im_edge_ - The Edge * prm000im_embri - Embri's Many Pockets * prm000im_ep1_bulwarktk - Bulwark of the True King (Awakening) * prm000im_ep1_griffbeak - Bregan's Bow (Awakening) * prm000im_ep1_pearlan - Pearl of the Anointed (Awakening) * prm000im_final_reason - Final Reason * prm000im_gm_belt - Guildmaster's Belt * prm000im_griffbeak - Bregan's Bow (Origins) * prm000im_grimoire_frozen - Grimoire of the Frozen Wastes * prm000im_helmdeep - Helm of the Deep * prm000im_lionspaw - Lion's Paw * prm000im_luckystone - Lucky Stone * prm000im_pearlan - Pearl of the Anointed (Origins) * prm000im_vigilance - Mark of Vigilance * prm000im_warmage - Amulet of the War Mage * prm000im_wickedoath - The Wicked Oath * prm000im_wolf_charm - Feral Wolf Charm DLC rewards The Golems of Amgarrak * prc_im_gib_acc_amu_dao – The High Regard of House Dace * prc_im_gib_acc_blt_dao – Sash of Forbidden Secrets * prc_im_gib_wep_mac_dao – The Reaper's Cudgel (Origins) * prc_im_gib_acc_amu_ep1 – The High Regard of House Dace (Awakening) * prc_im_gib_acc_blt_ep1 – Sash of Forbidden Secrets (Awakening) * prc_im_gib_wep_mac_ep1 – The Reaper's Cudgel (Awakening) Witch Hunt * prc_im_reward1 – Dragonbone Cleaver (Origins) * prc_im_reward2 – The Sorrows of Arlathan (Origins) * prc_im_reward3 – Vestments of the Seer (Origins) * prc_im_reward4 – Cinch of Skillful Maneuvering (Origins) * prc_im_ep1_reward1 – Dragonbone Cleaver (Awakening) * prc_im_ep1_reward2 – The Sorrows of Arlathan (Awakening) * prc_im_ep1_reward3 – Vestments of the Seer (Awakening) * prc_im_ep1_reward4 – Cinch of Skillful Maneuvering (Awakening) Leliana's Song * prc_dao_lel_im_arm_cht_01 – Battledress of the Provocateur (Origins) * prc_daep1_lel_im_arm_cht_01 – Battledress of the Provocateur (Awakening) The Darkspawn Chronicles * prc_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk_dao – Blightblood (Origins) * prc_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk_ep1 – Blightblood (Awakening) Unusable enemy weapons * gen_im_cweapon_abom_desire * gen_im_cweapon_abom_hunger * gen_im_cweapon_abom_rage * gen_im_cweapon_abom_sloth * gen_im_cweapon_arc_horror * gen_im_cweapon_archdemon * gen_im_cweapon_ash_wraith * gen_im_cweapon_bear * gen_im_cweapon_beareskan * gen_im_cweapon_blight_wolf * gen_im_cweapon_bronto * gen_im_cweapon_broodmother * gen_im_cweapon_corse_devour * gen_im_cweapon_corse_enrag * gen_im_cweapon_corse_shamb * gen_im_cweapon_deepstalker * gen_im_cweapon_dog * gen_im_cweapon_dog_party * gen_im_cweapon_dragon * gen_im_cweapon_dragonling * gen_im_cweapon_drake * gen_im_cweapon_golem_shale * gen_im_cweapon_golem_steel * gen_im_cweapon_golem_stone * gen_im_cweapon_grand_oak * gen_im_cweapon_high_dragon * gen_im_cweapon_high_drn_lit * gen_im_cweapon_large_amb * gen_im_cweapon_ogre * gen_im_cweapon_pride_demon * gen_im_cweapon_rage_demon * gen_im_cweapon_rat * gen_im_cweapon_revenant * gen_im_cweapon_shade * gen_im_cweapon_shriek * gen_im_cweapon_spider * gen_im_cweapon_spider_nat * gen_im_cweapon_succubus * gen_im_cweapon_tentacle * gen_im_cweapon_werewolf * gen_im_cweapon_wild_sylvan * gen_im_cweapon_withfang * gen_im_cweapon_wolf * gxa000im_cwep_war_golem_fir The Golems of Amgarrak * gib100im_darion_note - Darion's Notes * gib100im_research_buff * gib100im_research_elec * gib100im_research_fire * gib100im_research_heal * gib_im_acc_amu - The High Regard of House Dace (Golems of Amgarrak) * gib_im_acc_blt - Sash of Forbidden Secrets (Golems of Amgarrak) * gib_im_acc_rng_mage * gib_im_arm_cht_hvy_001 * gib_im_arm_hel_hvy_001 * gib_im_arm_shd_twr_001 * gib_im_carmor_gibgolem * gib_im_carmor_gibgolemhead * gib_im_control_rod * gib_im_cweapon_gibgolem * gib_im_cweapon_gibgolemhead * gib_im_cwpn_golem_runic * gib_im_tome_unlearning * gib_im_wep_mac * gib_im_wep_mel_lsw_001 Witch Hunt * str100it_hut_key * str200im_badluck_charm * str200im_basement_key * str200im_book * str200im_payment_note - Letter of Payment * str200im_research_key * str200im_stamina_draught * str210im_janitor_key * str300im_mirror_shard * str300im_shard_room_key * str310im_mirror_shard * str400im_arianes_blood * str400im_lantern * str400im_lore_1 * str400im_lore_2 * str400im_lore_3 * str400im_lore_4 * str_im_ariane_armor * str_im_ariane_belt * str_im_ariane_boots * str_im_ariane_bow * str_im_ariane_gloves * str_im_ariane_helmet * str_im_ariane_necklace * str_im_ariane_ring_1 * str_im_ariane_ring_2 * str_im_ariane_sword_l * str_im_ariane_sword_r * str_im_battleaxe * str_im_belt * str_im_finn_belt * str_im_finn_boots * str_im_finn_gloves * str_im_finn_hat * str_im_finn_necklace * str_im_finn_ring_1 * str_im_finn_ring_2 * str_im_finn_robe * str_im_finn_staff * str_im_longbow * str_im_robes * str_im_wep_mag_sta_aco * str_im_tome_unlearning Leliana's Song * lel000im_sketch_robes - Chanter Robes * lel100im_magequest * lel100im_magesymbol * lel100im_noblenote * lel100im_snitchbody * lel100im_snitchdagger * lel100im_stolengood1 * lel100im_stolengood2 * lel100im_stolengood3 * lel100im_underwear * lel200im_guardbody * lel210im_key_route1 * lel220im_jail_key * lel_im_acc_amu_am01 * lel_im_acc_amu_am02 * lel_im_acc_amu_am03 * lel_im_acc_rng_r01 * lel_im_acc_rng_r02 * lel_im_acc_rng_r03 * lel_im_acc_rng_r04 * lel_im_arm_bot_hvy_01 * lel_im_arm_bot_hvy_02 * lel_im_arm_bot_lgt_01 * lel_im_arm_bot_lgt_02 * lel_im_arm_cht_hvy_01 * lel_im_arm_cht_hvy_02 * lel_im_arm_cht_hvy_03 * lel_im_arm_cht_lgt_01 * lel_im_arm_cht_lgt_02 * lel_im_arm_glv_hvy_01 - Favor of the White * lel_im_arm_glv_lgt_01 - Lambskin Gauntlets * lel_im_arm_hel_lgt_01 * lel_im_arm_hel_lgt_02 * lel_im_arm_shd_twr_01 - Half-Cask Ward * lel_im_cth_mag_rob * lel_im_gift_sword_tug - Tug's Edge (gift) * lel_im_plt_orlesian_trinket * lel_im_qck_book_talentw * lel_im_qck_book_attribute * lel_im_qck_book_skill * lel_im_qck_book_talentm * lel_im_wep_axe_01 * lel_im_wep_axe_02 * lel_im_wep_dag_01 * lel_im_wep_dag_02 * lel_im_wep_lbw_01 - Mont-de-glace Strand * lel_im_wep_lsw_01 - Royeaux One and Two (Origins) * lel_im_wep_mag_sta_01 - Sketch's Split-Shaft * lel_im_wep_mel_dag_gry2 The Darkspawn Chronicles * drk_ballista_bolt * drk_im_acc_amu_war * drk_im_acc_rng_drk * drk_im_arm_bot_hvy_drk * drk_im_arm_bot_mas_drk * drk_im_arm_cht_hvy_drk * drk_im_arm_cht_mas_drk * drk_im_arm_glv_lgt_ogre * drk_im_arm_glv_mas_drk * drk_im_arm_glv_med_shriek * drk_im_arm_hel_mas_drk * drk_im_arm_shd_kit_red * drk_im_cweapon_blightwolf * drk_im_cweapon_dog * drk_im_qck_grenade_201 * drk_im_qck_health_101 * drk_im_qck_health_201 * drk_im_qck_health_301 * drk_im_wep_lsw_war * drk_im_wep_mag_sta_drk * drk_im_wep_mag_sta_gen * drk_im_wep_mel_axe_drk * drk_im_wep_mel_axe_how * drk_im_wep_mel_bax_drk * drk_im_wep_mel_dag_drk * drk_im_wep_mel_gsw_drk * drk_im_wep_mel_lsw_drk * drk_im_wep_mel_lsw_saw * drk_im_wep_mel_mac_drk * drk_im_wep_mel_mal_drk * drk_im_wep_rng_cbw_drk * drk_im_wep_rng_lbw_drk * drk_im_wep_rng_sbw_drk Debug items * armor_rune - (armor_rune) * pauls_loaded_armor * weapon_rune * zz_danl_test * zz_setarmor * zz_setboots * zz_setgloves * zz_sethelm * zz_test_armor_rune * zz_test_gift * zz_test_restrict2 E3 demo items * zz_e3_mage_robes * zzz_gen_im_arm_cht_med (Flamescale armor) * zzz_gen_im_arm_glv_mas (Warden Gloves) * zzz_gen_im_arm_hel_hvy (Grey Warden Helmet) * zzz_gen_im_arm_shd_kit (Warden Shield) * zzz_gen_im_arm_shd_lrg (Large Wooden Round Shield) * zzz_gen_im_wep_mel_lsw (Sword of Ogre Strength) Cut content * arl150it_control_stone - Golem control rod * arl160it_circle_letter - Circle Letter * arl170it_note_of_sale - Note of Sale * zz_gen_im_morrigan_robe * zz_gwb_im_arm_bot_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_bot_mas_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_cht_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_cht_mas_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_glv_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_glv_mas_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_hel_hvy_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_hel_lgt_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_hel_mag_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_shd_lrg_war * zz_gwb_im_arm_shd_sml_war * zz_gwb_im_cth_mag_war * zz_lot100im_telmanes_key * zz_lot105im_bear_organs * zz_lot105im_spider_organs * zz_lot105im_wolf_organs * zz_orz100im_imrek_letter * zz_orz530im_branka_journal * zz_shl_arm_balance_00 * zz_shl_arm_balance_01 * zz_shl_arm_balance_02 * zz_shl_arm_balance_03 * zz_shl_arm_balance_04 * zz_shl_arm_balance_05 * zz_shl_arm_balance_06 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_00 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_01 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_02 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_03 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_04 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_05 * zz_shl_wpn_balance_06 Other / Unsorted * cli000_assassin_buffs - (cli000_assassin_buffs) * cod_hst_ferelden2 - Codex Book * cs_arrow - Arrow * gem_im_catapult_rock - * lit_im_wep_mel_mac_bar - Barbarian Mace * lite_anumon_book - The Heirs of Anumon * lite_anumon_eagleglyph - Glyph of the Eagle * lite_anumon_owlglyph - Glyph of the Owl * lite_anumon_serpentglyph - Glyph of the Serpent * lite_den_stolengoods - Stolen Goods * lite_fbm_cabbages - Sack of Cabbages * lite_sod_propaganda_page - Propaganda Page * syd_nrxp1_uti Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay